chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Borne
Staff Sergeant William Lambert Borne was a canine Mobian that was a member of the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps. Though originally born on Mobius, Borne's claim to fame was as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Parajumper. He has always wanted to be a member of the Freedom Fighters of Mobius. Biography Early Life William Borne was born on August 31st, 3208 in Mobotropolis to Miranda and Thaddeus Borne. Back in its heyday, Mobotropolis was a multicultural heaven. The Bornes had come from the North generations ago to live in the nation's capital. William grew up in a time of prosperity, but was thrust into war in 3220. Thaddeus was called into service at the behest of his country and fought for four years, eventually returning home in 3224, changed by war, but safe in knowing that the Kingdom was safe from the Overlanders that threatened them. Borne looked to his father's example, even though his father warned him of the dangers of going to battle, citing his own scars from the experience. However, William was undeterred by this and wanted to be part of the forces that protected the kingdom. Shortly after the war ended though, Robotnik began his coup, and the Bornes had to flee Mobotropolis for the Old City - Knothole. William, only 12 years old at the time, had to live with the fact that he had to leave his home behind and leave for one of the most ancient settlements on the planet, though William was unaware of this at the time. When the entire government moved from Mobotropolis to Knothole, William thought more of this new place as his home, but it took some time for him to become adjusted. When he was 18 years old in 3230, William became aware of the Freedom Fighters, running into the leader, Sonic the Hedgehog, in the city streets. There, he asked to join their ranks, becoming interested after learning that Princess Sally Acorn was among their ranks. However, Sonic declined his offer saying that it was looking out for his best interests. A smaller group would not be at much risk. If the Freedom Fighters could save as many lives as they could, a small group was a price to pay. However, William was not happy with this idea. He believed that if he were to become famous, he would achieve his goal. He did this the only way he knew how - fighting Robotnik. On his nineteenth birthday that August, William joined the Royal Army. His parents objected, but eventually relented. His father however felt like the ordeal was his fault as he fought during his son's impressionable years. Thaddeus would eventually grow proud of his son, who had become a Sergeant after four years of exemplary service. William was no closer to becoming a Freedom Fighter though. William became a Parajumper during his service, a position that demanded a special kind of crazy to pull off. Parajumpers specialized in dropping behind enemy lines rescuring civilians, providing medical services, and performing special forces assignemnts. Borne would jump from incredible heights with small teams into places that would normally not be accessed by regular military forces. He was trained to even function alone as a one-man unit. That being said, he learned to corner thoughts of being afraid from isolation. His lack of a fear of heights would help in his later career. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Borne wasn't sure what to think when he first heard the reports in 3234 about a mysterious ship that appeared above the planet. Rumors circulated around his unit that this was a ship crewed with creatures known as Humans. Borne was not familiar with these people even though there were stories about such a race walking Mobius hundreds of years ago. This confused him, since he believed that Humans, like Mobians, evolved on Mobius, and the former had simply gone extinct. A few days after this announcement, Borne laid his eyes on the forces of the UNSC. William had seen warriors that seemed like stuff of legend. They were clad in armor that seemed far more advanced than his own. They had black, blocky weapons that were covered in displays and attachments that were exotic to him. He also gazed upon them, not knowing what to expect. He had seen pictures of them, but Borne had to see just how different these people were. He was confused at first since they had no races like the Mobians. They all looked so similar - so homogenous, yet he saw their differences like their nationalities, languages, and their skin colors. He was fascinated. William had a crazy thought - if he could join another military, would that make him famous? Might it give him the edge he needed to join the Freedom Fighters? Would they accept? In July of that year, Borne wrote a letter to Princess Sally, who to his great surprise, replied to him. She suggested that the best way to get attention was to try something crazy. She suggested he join the ODSTs, saying that they were some of the greatest, bravest, and craziest warriors that Humanity had. If he could make it there, he would have the Freedom Fighters' attention. On July 14th, Borne joined the UNSC Marine Corps, and then put his name down for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. On July 17th, Borne was whisked away by transport to Earth. Aboard his ship were Mobians just like him hoping to see the galaxy by holding a rifle in their hands. A cheap, effective, but Draconian way to do so. Borne found himself in a strange place that he had never seen before. His training site was nestled in the Caucasus mountains near Russia. There, he was born again as a Helljumper. Borne was stripped of his rank and had to start all over as an ODST. For 12 weeks, William endured the screams of his drill instructors, the sweat that streamed down his face at any given moment, and the burden that was placed on his shoulders. Training would involve him running up and down the mountain, sparring with other potential recruits, familiarization with many weapons, and simulated drops from orbital ships. On the week of his graduation, the troopers that did not wash out were piled aboard a ship and were brought to orbital height. Borne would be presented with his suit of ODST armor and his drop pod which had his name written on it. His drop went without a hitch. William clung on for dear life as the SOEIV pod bucked in Earth's atmosphere, but he landed on target not too far outside where his base was, igniting his pod's engines to counter his falling speed. Borne survived, but five trooper candidates did not, dying on impact or from complications during their drop. This led William to have a sense of survivor's guilt for a while, realizing that they hadn't even become full inductees and they were already being buried. Regardless, he accepted his role as Private First Class William Borne in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers 15th Brigade. William served with distinction for five years, making his way to Staff Sergeant in an incredible amount of time fueled by sheer dedication alone. He took initiative wherever he could, he fought tactically. He was a good Marine, and only disobeyed orders on two seperate occasions, whereupon he argued his stance to a disciplinary court, and winning in both cases. Borne became a leader in the Brigade as a Parajumper, favoring small-group insertions from HAHO and HALO positions. All the while, William still waited for that letter that never came. His letter of acceptance would not reach him until many more years, and in a different form than he expected. The Marshall Rule The wheels of fate would keep spinning for William, and he would be caught in the gears - thrusted into a scene that was far bigger than he was. Over the course of his service, William became tied with low level Office of Naval Intelligence agents who routinely gave him special assignments. Also on occasions, William was brought to ONI facilities for briefing and debriefing all over Earth. This allowed him to become familiar with some facets of their layouts and protocols. This would become very useful in 3239 when President of the UEG Troy Marshall would take over the position of the late President John Cleary, who had died from a starship collision accident. Marshall would then make questionable decisions that raised eyebrows and heart-rates alike for many people, Borne included. In late May of that year, William was contacted by Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth who explained the direness of the situation. Andsworth had heard of Borne and his desires to help out the Freedom Fighters. Andsworth enlisted his aid and ordered him to meet the fugitive and disgraced Marine Christopher J. Vennettilli. The plans were up in the air until June where Borne made his way to Tokyo, Japan where he met the Captain in a Japanese bar. Borne shook hands with the Captain not sure about what he was getting into, but he knew the Chaos Emeralds were involved in some way. He would later see the reason for his enlistment as Vennettilli would need access to the nearby ONI facility that Borne had had the pleasure of visiting once before. Borne also saw that the Captain was clearly psychotic based on the episodes that he witnesses firsthand. Strangely enough, Borne knew that the man would not be crazy for no reason. He believed something bigger to be at work. So he helped the rogue Human into the area's ONI base, where he came face to face with Sally Acorn, the princess that told him to join the ODSTs to prove himself. Now he was helping them. In a way, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Borne's enthusiasm and morale would get a bit lower though after seeing the Captain have more psychotic episodes and he would have no idea how to fix them. It wasn't that he was disturbed by the instances themselves, but rather the fact that he had no idea how to comfort the officer or make them go away. Though his dedication to the mission was still strong and he would press on as he boarded a stolen freighter to eventually confront President Marshalll. Personality William Borne is an individual who was by no means a slouch. In his life, he always tried to take the initiative in his life, jumping on opportunities and advantages whenever he saw them. He claims that this has always been a part of his family's background, and he was only happy to keep it up. Borne is dedicated and loyal to his objectives and others. During his tenure in the ODSTs, he put the mission first whenever he could. In many senses he was a good soldier that followed his orders and did what was required, but that wasn't to say that Borne didn't have humanity in him: there have been moments where had contradicted his orders to save lives, proving that he was an honorable man. Equipment *Borne carries with him a specialzed UNSC M640-D pistol variant that turned the service sidearm into something a bit more lethal. Borne took the oportunity to transform a pistol into a carbine. Mounted on the weapon is a wire stock that can be extended to three positions. The pistol comes equipped with an aftermarket twenty round extended magazine that packs the 11mm Razorback cartridges in a double stack formation. Though the M640-D in question still fires in semi-automatic, it boasts an extended barrel that doubles the 110-meter range of the gun. Borne has mounted a Ambere Third Eye high definition camera under the gun for blind firing, a 3x Eotech Holographic scope in top of the weapon for sniping, and a Hushpuppy brand suppressor that was purchased through military requisition that lowers sound output for the weapon (when loaded with subsonic ammunition) by nearly fifty decibles. That being said, the sound is still high enough to cause discomfort with Borne's ears without plugs. Behind the Scenes *William's character was actually not of my own creation - he was actually created by a DeviantART user named titan386 . A few years back, I held a contest for characters that could be used in my stories, and William was one of them and he was in a situation where he was an ODST. I thought he had the most interesting characteristics about him, and I announced him as the winner. I feel it's only fair that his creator gets mentioned. Appearances *Sally's Journal (Mentioned Only) *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Military